Just Married
by Suzu Aizawa Kim
Summary: Sasuke sudah beberapa kali mencoba melamar Hinata tapi tak kunjung mendapat respon dari sang gadis hingga membuat Sasuke sempat berpikir bahwa Hinata sudah tak lagi mencintainya, bosan, atau tak tahan dengannya.


**Just Married**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Hyuuga Hinata x Uchiha Sasuke**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Humor, Family**

**Rating : K+ - T  
><strong>

**Warning : OOc, Au, dan hal yang kurang berkenan lainnya**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**-0o0o0-**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Cukup lama ia duduk disana. Matanya menatap kosong -sayup terdengar suara banyak orang yang sedang berbincang meski tidak terlalu jelas terdengar olehnya. Perlahan ia menghela napas panjang. Bukan hanya sudah berkali-kali mengambil napas panjang. Tiba-tiba lamunan panjangnya tepecah ketika terdengar suara pintu berwarna merah marun terbuka menampakkan seorang wanita paruh baya yang cantik dan itu melempar senyum simpul yang tipis namun dapat ditangkap sebagai senyum lembut yang menenangkan.

"Kau sudah siap?"Tanya wanita itu pelan seraya menepuk pelan kedua bahu mungil itu dan mensejajarkan wajahnya disamping."Apapun yang terjadi kau harus sebagai awal agar kau menjadi lebih dewasa dan bertanggung jawab."

Masih belum ada , wanita paruh baya itu tetap tersenyum meski ada rasa berat untuk melepaskan anak kesayangannya dan menyerahkannya pada seorang pemuda.

"Kau mencintainya, bukan?Lalu apa yang kau risaukan?"

"E-entahlah…a-aku tidak tahu."Lirihnya yang terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Kau yang telah aku percaya dia lelaki yang baik dan akan memberikan apa yang kau cari selama ini."

"T-Tetapi…A-aku merasa…"

"Apa?"

"T-Takut.."

"Semua orang pasti mengelaminya. Seseorang akan merasa hidupnya lebih sempurna jika ia sudah menikah. Dan sudah menjadi hal yang wajar. Aneh, jika pasangan yang berbeda jenis hidup bersama tanpa ikatan pernikahan dan itu akan semakin menambah masalah dalam hidupmu. Meski kau tak menjadi jalan yang baik meski tidak kau ingin kalian segera menikah dari terus berbuat kesalahan?"

"Bukan begitu…a-aku hanya merasa tidak pantas dengannya."

"Kau ingat?Pernikahan menyatukan dua orang yang jenis kelamin, berbeda sifat dan banyak hal lainnya. Dan kalian bukan hanya sekedar sebagai pasangan suami isteri tapi juga sahabat, partner, dan dia yang akan menjadi orang terdekatmu. Yakini bahwa jalan yang kau pilih ini adalah hal yang wajar, tapi kau harus mencoba menghilangkannya dan merubah menjadi sesuatu yang harus kau ?"

"Aku mengerti, Kaa-san. Arigatou ne…"

"Hinata…jadilah wanita yang -san sayang padamu." Wanita paruh baya itu memutar tubuhnya menjadi berhadapan dengan seseorang yang ia sebut dengan Hinata. Senyuman cerah nan lembut terpantri di sudut bibirnya. "Sudah beberapa kali ia Akhirnya kau kau lihat bahwa ia sangat bahagia?"

"Aku itu pula aku berada disini dengan penampilan seperti ini."Dua wanita cantik yang berbeda zaman itu saling berpelukan, saling melempar senyum termanisnya.

Sementara tanpa mereka ketahui sepasang telinga mendengarkan dengan seksama perbincangan itu di balik dinding diluar kamar sempat bibirnya melengkung kecewa dan sedih meski tak memperlihatkannya. Namun, tak lama ia menghembus napas lega dan perlahan kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat. Seulas senyum tipis terukir tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, kedua kakinya melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

-0o0o0-

.

.

Sang wanita manis yang terlihat lebih muda itu atau sebut saja ia dengan Hyuuga Hinata kembali duduk ditempat semula. Menatap dirinya yang berada dipantulan cermin dihadapannya. Sesekali ia berusaha merapikan penampilannya yang agak berantakan itu. Sebuah senyum tipis ia lengkungkan dibibir yang berhias pewarna bibir yang memiliki warna alami.

Tanpa sadar sesekali ia terkikik geli dengan pikirannya sendiri. Seketika rona merah menguar di kedua pipinya yang indah. Sungguh ia tak bisa menahan tawa kecilnya.

"_Ia lelaki yang baik…"_

"…_Sudah beberapa kali ia melamarmu…"_

"_..Tidakkah kau lihat ia sangat bahagia ketika kau menerima pinanganya?"_

Terngiang ditelinganya dengan ucapan sang ibu. Memang benar adanya bahwa sudah beberapa kali pria dingin itu melamar payah dan perjuangannya berbuah hasil yang baik.

'Ya..beberapa kali.' Pikir Hinata seraya menatap sebuah cincin sederhana tanpa permata atau batu mewah yang menghiasi. Sebuah cincin yang akan diganti dengan yang lebih bermakna dan tanpa hal yang berbau kemewahan.

Wanita manis itu tak menyukai hal yang mewah. Ia lebih memilih untuk segala hal yang sederhana tapi bermakna lebih. Bisa saja ia memilih yang mewah namun Hinata merasa akan menyalahi prinsipnya. Kedua bola mata unik nan indah itu kembali menatap bayangannya di cermin. Mencoba mengingat kembali masa-masa indah itu.

.

.

-0o0o0-

.

.

"Hinata…kau sedang punya masalah dengan Sasuke-kun?"Tanya salah seorang temannya yang memiliki hubungan yang lebih dekat dengan gadis berambut panjang itu.

"T-tidak."

"Lalu?Kenapa kalian bersikap tak acuh begitu?Dan itu tak memang sifat Sasuke-kun selalu dingin tapi aku merasa kali ini berbeda."

"…"

"Kalian ada masalah apa?"

Gadis itu masih penasaran dengan sikap Hinata dan Sasuke belakangan ini. Yang ia tahu, sudah setahun mereka terlihat baik-baik saja dengan hubungannya dan dua bulan lebih belakangan ini sikap mereka berdua sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Dari sikap Hinata yang selalu menghindar jika ditanya mengenai hal ini, terkadang saat sedang berkumpul bersama teman-teman yang lain, Hinata dan Sasuke terkesan memisahkan diri dan lebih memilih bergabung dengan teman dekat dengan Sasuke yang menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya atau semakin rajin bergelut dengan hobinya yang menanam sebanyak-banyaknya pohon tomat di kebun belakang rumahnya yang terkesan sangat luas itu.- Hobi atau bertani? - .Masih banyak hal lain yang dirasakan gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Hm…Sakura-san. Tidak terjadi apa-apa kok."

Diam-diam Hinata berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang sibuk dengan itu Hinata sendiri merasa bersalah dengan temannya itu yang selalu berusaha menghindar dari gadis berambut merah muda tersebut.

.

.

-0o0o0-

.

.

"Hei Teme. Bukankah sekarang Hinata-chan sudah pulang dari kegiatannya?Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau jarang sekali menjemput atau mengantarnya?"Tanya penasaran seorang pria berambut pirang yang duduk di sebuah Gazebo di belakang rumah pria yang dipanggilnya dengan 'Teme' itu sambil menikmati minuman dingin.

"Hn."

"Mungkin bukan jarang lagi tapi sudah hampir tidak kau sudah berakhir dengan Hinata-chan?"

"Hn."

" bersikap seperti sangat Hinata yang meminta mengakhirinya karena dia sudah tak tahan dengan sikapmu yang dingin itu."Celetuk pria berambut pirang itu seraya mendengus kesal. Meski ia sudah biasa dengan sikap temannya itu tapi kali ini membuatnya kesal.

Tanpa disadari sang pria berambut pirang itu, Sasuke tersentak diam membeku dengan tidak sadar menjatuhkan salah satu alat berkebun dari tangannya ketika mendengar ucapan itu.

"…_dia sudah tidak tahan dengan sikapmu yang dingin itu…"_

"_..Tidak tahan…"_

"_..Bosan..."_

"_..Benci.."_

Entah kenapa kata-kata sederhana dari pria berambut pirang bernama Naruto itu seketika berubah menjadi berbeda dari membuatnya mengeluarkan hawa kelam yang pekat menyelimuti langkah tertatih-tatih, Sasuke berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang bergumam tak jelas sambil menatap layan ponselnya dan senyum lebarnya terpantri dibibirnya.

.

.

-0o0o0-

.

.

GREP

Tak berkata apapun, seorang pria tinggi bermata hitam menarik sebuah tangan mungil dan membawanya kesebuah taman kota yang selalu tertata rapi. Sang gads pemilik tangan itu, sesekali menggeram pelan kesakitan.

"S-Sasuke-kun…Lepaskan. S-sakit."Rintihnya dan berusaha menarik tangannya sekuat tenaga.

" sejujurnya kau selalu menolak setiap lamaranku?"Desis Sasuke seraya melepaskan genggam erat tangan Hinata sambil menatap tajam pada gadis itu yang sedang memijat pelan tangannya yang sakit itu. "Apa kau memang sudah tak mencintaiku lagi? Apa kau sudah tak tahan dengan sikapku? Apa kau membenciku?"

"…"

"JAWAB AKU, HYUUGA HINATA!" Tampakknya Sasuke sudah kehilangan kesabarannya. Selama setahun lebih ia terus mencoba meminang wanita manis itu yang tak kunjung memberinya jawaban. Ingin rasanya Sasuke untuk menyerah dan mencoba memulai dari awal dengan wanita lain. Akan tetapi, sosok seorang Hyuuga Hinata telah melekat kuat di benaknya dan sulit sekali untuk menggantikannya. Oleh karena itu, ia tetap tidak akan menyerah.

"…"

Hinata masih terdiam sambil takut-takut menatap mata Sasuke secara langsung.

Sementara Sasuke masih bersabar menunggu tanggapan wanita itu sambil menatap tajam padanya.

"Kau sudah bosan kau sudah memiliki pria lain?"

"..S-Sasuke-kun…"

"Kau tahu…aku sangat kenapa kau…JANGAN MENGACUHKANKU SEPERTI INI, HINATA!"

"G-Gomen ne…A-aku…"

"Aku sangat ingin kau menjadi istri dan ibu anak-anakku ingin kau selalu berada disisiku, menjadi sahabatku, orang paling dekat tidak meminta lebih."Suara Sasuke mulai terdengar agak tertunduk mencoba mensejajarkannya dengan Hinata.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya. Matanya menatap jam tangannya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.00 PM. Dengan senyum tipis, Hinata mencoba mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap langsung pada Sasuke.

.

.

-0o0o0-

.

.

"Jadi..Apa yang kau inginkan dariku.?"

"Apa?"

"Apa hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Sasuke memandang Hinata dengan penuh tanya dan geram. "Sasuke-kun..jadi hanya seperti ini saja? Kau sungguh menyebalkan."Lirih Hinata seraya memukul pelan dada Sasuke dan langkah pergi.

Sasuke menatap bingung dengan apa yang di ucapkan Hinata. Otak cerdasnya mencoba mencerna semuanya. Lelaki itu memang sangat kesal dan marah dengan sikap gadis manis itu. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Hinata yang memang belum pergi jauh darinya dan langsung membawa tubuh mungil itu masuk kedalam pelukannya.

"Kau tahu, aku banyak memiliki kekurangan dan aku hanya manusia biasa..setidaknya izinkan aku untuk menjagamu dan melindungimu, berusaha membuatmu bahagia. Aku sangat ingin membawa hubungan kita ke langkah awal yang lebih baik, aku ingin membawamu menjadi istriku dan memberikan ku kesempatan untuk menjadi sungguh mencintaimu. Menikahlah denganku…" Bisik Sasuke seraya mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencoba menghirup wewangian yang menguar dari tubuh gadis manis itu.

" ke 15 hari jadi hubungan kita dan ke 15 kalinya kau kasih. Aku juga mencintaimu…" Lirih Hinata seraya melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata kelam itu dengan lembut sambil menyentuh pelan pipi kiri Sasuke.

"Hinata…jadi…"

"Biarkan aku hidup disisimu dengan menjadi seorang istri dan kelak menjadi ibu yang baik…"

Tak perlu panjang lebar lagi untuk mengambarkan kebahagiaan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Acara sesi lamar melamar yang sangat sederhana. Sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir menjadi penutup lamaran kecil itu dan menjadi mengakhiri pertengkaran mereka yang sengaja Hinata rancang itu. Selama beberapa bulan ini Hinata sengaja mendiamkan Sasuke. Ia ingin tahu seberapa besar kasihnya pada Hinata dan menyakinkan gadis manis itu bahwa Sasuke adalah lelaki yang pantas untuk menjadi penopang hidupnya kelak. Dan entah mengapa Hinata melakukan itu hingga menjadi berjumlah 15.

.

.

-0o0o0-

.

.

Gaun sederhana nan terkesan anggun dengan lengan panjang dan kerah yang sedikit terbuka hingga memperlihatkan sedikit bahunya. Ia benar-benar terlihat cantik. Sifatnya yang lembut dan anggun serasa menguar dengan kuat.

Sesi terpenting pernikahan berlangsung tamu undangan menikmati acara pesta. Bukan pesta mewah yang gelar oleh kalangan atas. Kembali nuansa sederhana terseguhkan disana. Hinata memang tak ingin pernikahannya digelar dengan mewah seperti keinginan ayah dan orang tua Sasuke. Meskipun akan menjadi sekali seumur hidup, baginya biarlah seperti itu. Masih banyak hal yang perlu dipikirkan setelah acara tersebut dan yang pastinya membutuhkan dana serta tenaga yang lebih.

Mungkin keluarga kedua belah pihak bisa memenuhi semuanya tetapi Hinata lebih memikirkan bahwa masih banyak orang yang sangat membutuhkan diluar sana bahkan diberbagai pelosok negeri. Kemewahan hanya bisa dinikmati sesaat tapi hal-hal yang sederhana justru bisa lebih meninggalkan kesan yang mendalam. Dan untuk apa mengeluarkan dana yang terbilang tidak kecil itu hanya untuk acara yang habis dalam sehari saja, lebih baik jika digunakan hal-hal yang lebih berguna lainnya. Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Hinata sendiri. Sementara bagi Sasuke, sejujurnya ia memang ingin memberikan hal yang terindah dan sangat terkesan untuk pernikahannya dengan Hinata. Namun, begitu Hinata sangat ingin pergelarannya secara sederhana membuat Sasuke kembali berpikir bahwa suatu yang sederhana meski tidak mewah malah akan memberikan kesan yang lebih mendalam.

.

.

-0o0o0-

.

.

"Hujan…" Gumam Hinata menatap pemandangan dari balik kaca besar di sebuah café klasik. Matanya mencoba menerawang ke arah langit yang menumpahkan airnya mengguyur seisi kota. Menyeguhkan kesan yang indah, sejuk dan menenangkan bagi Hinata. Bibir mungilnya tersenyum tipis dengan posisinya yang masih menatap guyuran hujan.

"Kau ini. Aku akan menjadi nomor dua jika kau sedang melihat hujan." Gerutu Sasuke seraya meneguk kopi hangatnya.

"…" Hinata hanya melempar senyum termanisnya.

"Benar-benar terabaikan…" Gumam Sasuke kembali menyantap hidangannya.

"Kau…sedang cemburu? Dengan hujan?" Tanya Hinata hati-hati.

"Aku? Omong kosong. Aku cukup trauma dengan kau yang mengabaikanku waktu itu."

"E-Eh?"

"Lupakan."

Hinata terheran mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Trauma? Diabaikan? Kapan Hinata mengabaikan Sasuke yang tinggi emosi itu. Beberapa bulan setelah pernikahannya, justru akhir-akhir ini Hinata yang terkadang diabaikan oleh Sasuke dengan kesibukannya di kantor penerbitan. Sebagai seorang desain grafis dan ketua tim desain utama, Sasuke sering mendapat deadline yang menumpuk terlebih lagi banyak penulis baru yang akan menerbitkan hasil karyanya.

Mungkinkah?

Kejadian waktu itu?

.

.

-0o0o0-

.

.

Hinata melempar senyum manis sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke yang terletak di atas meja.

"Gomenasai ne…Sasuke-kun."

Hinata paham maksud Sasuke. Waktu itu Hinata memang sengaja mengabaikannya dan juga setiap lamarannya. Dan Hinatapun sudah menjelaskannya mengapa hal tersebut bisa terjadi.

Beberapa saat kemudian makan malam yang terasa itu singkat berakhir seiring dengan hujan yang sudah reda. Sepasang suami istri itu mulai menapakkan kedua kakinya berjalan di atas trotoar menuju mobil mereka yang sengaja diparkirkan agak jauh dari café itu.

Sisa-sisa rintikan hujan masih terasa. Genangan airpun nampak terlihat. Sepanjang perjalanan, Sasuke merangkul erat bahu Hinata sambil sesekali mengecup kening dan puncak kepala wanita manis itu. Dan sementara Hinata melingkarkan sebelah tangannya pada pinggang Sasuke.

.

.

-0o0o0-

.

.

"Gomen ne, Sasuke-kun.."Lirih Hinata saat ia dan Sasuke telah masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk ditempat masing-masing.

"Kenapa?" Sahut Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya menatap Hinata.

"Mungkin kau memang akan menempati peringkat kedua di hatiku bahkan mungkin ke tiga." Kata Hinata pelan dan hati-hati.

Sasuke terbelalak dan mendengus kecil. Ia cukup kesal dengan ucapan itu. Bagaimana bisa seorang Uchiha Sasuke harus berada di posisi kedua bahkan ketiga dalam hati wanita itu. Tidak ingatkah wanita itu betapa Sasuke sangat mencintainya?

"Cih. Apa maksudmu?" Desis Sasuke penuh dengan penekanan.

"Untuk peringkat pertama akan selalu terisi oleh Sang Pencipta… dan yang kedua itu…" Lirih Hinata seraya menundukkan kepala, tak berani menatap mata tajam itu yang seolah-olah sedang mengintimidasinya. "…Kau…" Hinata sengaja member jeda. Tangannya menarik pelan tangan kekar sang suami yang masih mengerutu tidak jelas dan memasang wajah kesalnya. Perlahan tangan Hinata menuntun tangan kekar Sasuke menuju perutnya yang rata. Seulas senyum malu-malu dan rona merah yang bergelayut setia di kedua pipinya.

"…yang kedua adalah dia…"

Seketika mata kelam itu melebar. Detak jantungnya bergerak cepat. Serasa didadanya ada yang menggebu-gebu dan ingin meloncat dari tempatnya. Hingga kedua sudut bibirnya perlahan naik keatas membentuk sebuah senyum, semakin lama menampakkan senyum lebar yang cerah dan bahagia dari seorang Sasuke. Mungkin memang diluar dari sifat aslinya. Akan tetapi, untuk sebuah kebahagiaan atas nikmat dari sang Pencipta, kenapa harus gengsi. Biarlah Sasuke bebas mengeluarkan segala bentuk ekspresinya saat ini, tentu saja harus lihat kondisi.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi. Kedua tangan kekar itu meraik cepat sebuah tubuh mungil dari seorang wanita manis tuk masuk kedalam pelukannya yang hangat. Sasuke memeluk Hinata dengan erat dan tak lupa berucap syukur pada sang Pencipta yang Maha Kuasa dalam benaknya.

.

.

**The End  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

Fic oneshot pertamaku…rencananya seh untuk ikut bergabung dalam event 400 FODNA tapi berhubung waktunya sudah lewat, jadinya aku edit lagi deh...

Dan mungkin tuk mengganti keterlambatan dari kelanjutan fic lainnya.

Tuk saat ini memang sulit untuk bisa update cepat karena disibukkan dengan membantu siswa-siswa yang mau UTS dan kegiatan lainnya.

Terimak kasih karena bersedia menyediakan waktunya untuk membaca fic aneh ini.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya…

REVIEW, PLEASE….^_^ v


End file.
